La mort est simple
by MiracleTrain
Summary: La scène se déroule après Tentation.   Un oiseau dansait. Un oiseau mort. Elle serait prête à tout pour mourir et pour savoir qui elle devrait réellement aimer. Jusqu'à ce qu'IL la trouve et change tout.


La mort est simple.

Elle ne vivait plus.

La mystérieuse jeune fille avait un regard vide, mort. Elle ne faisait rien. Elle ne savait plus respirer. Elle ne savait plus toucher. …. Elle ne savait plus embrasser. Elle était morte de l'intérieur. Son enveloppe corporelle était vide. Elle cligna des yeux, par habitude. Elle voulait pleurer, crier tout les mots qui étaient coincés dans sa gorge. Pourtant, elle était silencieuse. Silencieuse. Silencieuse.

Elle voulait mourir. Elle avait formulé ce souhait plusieurs fois. Pourtant, elle n'y arrivait pas, elle était coincée. Elle hésitait toujours quand elle allait passer la Porte. Pourquoi ?

Une feuille dorée se coinça entre ses mains froides, légèrement tremblotante. Elle la fixa, puis la lâcha. Elle la regarda s'envoler. Elle a toujours rêvé de se réincarner en un oiseau. Libre et léger. Une colombe pour être précise. La malchance s'abattait sur elle depuis qu'elle vivait à Forks. La vie était tellement nulle.

Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir, en faites, elle voudrait que sa mort soit atrocement douloureux. Après tout, elle n'avait plus de raisons de vivre. Et elle n'en aura plus jamais. Elle les détestait tous. Elle détestait la terre entière. Elle aurait voulu être morte à la naissance pour ne pas l'avoir rencontrer. Elle le maudissait tellement qu'elle avait oublié de l'avoir aimé. Cet être parfait de l'extérieur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les vampires étaient aussi…séduisants ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre tout en fermant les yeux, et ses traits se décrispèrent. Elle abandonnait ce monde et remerciait le ciel qu'il soit partit. Elle aurait dû ouvrir les yeux plus tôt. Après tout, il a commencé à l'aimer seulement avec l'odeur de son propre sang.

Elle tendit l'oreille, écoutant attentivement une mélodie indétectable. Elle se sépara de son vieux manteau et dansait avec l'air d'un pas léger, oubliant le froid. Ses longs cheveux cachaient les larmes qui commençaient à perler sur ses cils avant de couler silencieusement. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais les rencontrer. Elle ignora la paire d'œil qui la fixait. Ce n'était pas cette paire d'émeraude qu'elle avait aimé avant. Cette paire d'émeraude qu'elle haïssait tant. Elle continua d'effectuer sa danse, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir aujourd'hui. Dans cette clairière. A cette pensée, elle rit légèrement, comme proie de la folie.

Cependant, elle finit par arrêter cette danse « funèbre » pour se concentrer sur cet invité.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » Demanda-t-elle, utilisant un ton vague.

La personne, non, le vampire qui était face à elle ne fit pas attention à son ton et snobant sa question, il parla avec sa voix veloutée.

« Edward regrette d'être partie. »

Elle ne répondit pas, tremblante à l'entente de ce prénom puis, redevint normale. Ses mèches cachant complètement ses yeux.

« Pourquoi ne revient-il pas s'il regrette ce geste ? »

« Il a peur de ta réaction. Il a peur de t'avoir fait du mal. »

Elle bloqua sur le dernier mot, mais décida de rester courtoise.

« C'est trop tard. Il m'a déjà fait du mal. … »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, puis continua.

« Je… Je crois que je ne l'aime plus, Jasper. »

Les prunelles bleu azur de Jasper fixaient toujours aussi intensément les siennes. Il sentit la vague de haine qui dégageait d'elle, une expression désolée se dessina sur son beau visage. Elle s'approcha plus avant de s'enfoncer dans ses bras.

« Je le hais, Jasper. Je le hais ! » Cria-t-elle.

Elle leva la tête, la mine désemparée, comme morte. Et d'un geste lent, elle utilisa de deux ses doigts pour caresser les lèvres de Jasper, un geste qui le surprit, tout en murmurant.

« Tu ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai tenté de me suicider, mais quelque chose me bloquait. »

Elle enfonça un de ses doigt dans la bouche du vampire, il ne résista pas à la tentation de jouer avec lui avec sa langue. Elle retira son doigt puis le fixa avant de prendre la tête de Jasper avec ses deux mains.

« Jasper…. »

« Arrête Bella. Edward ne va pas… »

Mais c'était trop tard. Bella avait posé ses lèvres sur celle de Jasper, il ne put pas résister à son appel et joua avec sa langue. Il embrassait bien. Il était doux et gentleman. Pendant ses quelques minutes, ils oublièrent tout. Lui Alice et elle… Edward. Ce fût Jasper qui le rompit tout en fixant Bella pendant quelques secondes, comme en proie d'un doute, elle s'enfonça dans le torse glacé de Jasper, la place d'Alice. Elle réfléchit elle aussi. La voix de Jasper l'interpella.

« On n'aurait pas du Bella… Ali-… »

« Chut… »

Il déglutit et elle continua de parler.

« Aimes-tu réellement Alice ? »

Jasper se figea soudainement, enfin son attitude je pense. La question tourna une centaine de fois dans sa tête.

« Je ne sais pas Bella. »

Elle ne dit rien puis posa son regard mort sur celui de Jasper.

« Jasper, peux-tu m'accorder une faveur ? »

Il hocha la tête, en signe d'approbation.

« S'il te plait. Tue-moi. »

« Non. » Répondit-il automatiquement. « Edward ne… »

« Arrête avec Edward ! Je ne suis plus avec lui, je ne l'aime plus ! C'est toi que j…. » Murmura-t-elle avant de sursauter, surprise.

C'était peu être vrai, elle continua de parler.

« Je t'en supplie Jasper. Plus rien ne me retiens dans ce monde. »

Jasper ne répliqua pas, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il fit allonger Bella à terre, les yeux noirs de…désirs.

« Bois tout mon sang… Oui, bois tout, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Je veux que ça soit toi qui me tue. »

Il déglutit péniblement à l'entente de cette phrase puis planta ses crocs dans la chair de mon cou. Elle sourit. Elle allait mourir. Elle tourna la tête, tandis qu'il aspirait tout son sang et là, elle le vit.

Et d'après son regard, elle comprit qu'il avait tout vu. Il ouvrit la bouche puis plus rien.

« Je t'aime Jasper… » Réussit-t-elle à murmurer.

Ses mots ralentirent l'aspiration du sang de son corps. Elle entendit un grondement sourd, elle put voir ses yeux vides, mort. Puis trop tard.

Elle était morte.


End file.
